Guide to Politics of the FRC
=Guide= Guide to the Politics of the FRC Guide To Politics of the FRC ''' By Colin Chung ''This guide is dedicated to the Federal Republic of China and all it's members and to the LDP '' ''Introduction: '' Firstly and always firstly explain the purpose of what you're doing and why something should be read and here I write this to increase the political attractiveness of the candidates for Offices in the Federal Republic of China (FRC). I want to see all you candidates succeed, I want to see the FRC have the best candidates out there for everyone to see. That means a little reflection for both for you who aren't getting many votes or you who could stand to become more popular to aid you in keeping your office to serve the people. Here I will delve into several areas where all candidates even myself could enhance their show of willingness to serve the FRC: The what to do, what won't do by itself, and what not to do. I) The Voter: Now I must say, unless by some perfect arrangement of nature, you will not get much votes without understanding the voters. The Question of the Voter to you: I see 30 people in this list of people I don't know, why should I vote or not vote for you? '''The First Glances: Certainly some of you will be thinking having a nice picture like Alan Lao alone will get you into office -> Not true, would you vote for Paris Hilton for President? of course some of you would and that's why this gains some votes. A tidy, professional image is good, but you've got to have some material behind it. Likewise if you have a picture of some insane lunatic, or man deformed by photoshop this will most certainly get people to vote against you if possible. However if you have an okay picture this neither helps you or hurts you, then the other content will be your deciding factor. Will you represent me? ''' This is the question of vote or not to vote or more specifically if I vote for you, will you do what I want to see get done? The obvious point is, if you don't have any of the voter's value in mind they will only think voting for you is a waste of votes. This is why it is key to have a platform, whether you are some maniac dictator (which some people like oddly), or a democrat like us in the LDP you've got to state what you'll do or at least show it. That said a good platform will make you a selectable candidate, a very good oration will make you an attractive candidate. However a bad (in the eyes of each individual voter) platform will set you back, whether you are willing to compromise on your values or represent a smaller subset of people is up to you. Now the downright '''worst platform is no platform or no showing of anything (participation); you are invisible, you don't do anything, you don't say anything, I ask you, who is going to vote for a candidate they don't even see? (haha some of these questions are rhetorical but think critically and you'll know what to do for all questions) Being Friendly ' Being friendly is a good image to have, who here likes the asinine fellow who picks fights all the time and causes trouble for everyone? that's right almost no one. Help each other out, help others into the faction, help other know about the faction, chances are a person who helps others will help the faction, this is not about favours though. I think most of you will agree I vote for you, and you vote for me, is selfish democracy. Having friends and promoting unity and all getting along, is a sign of efficiency, a sign of stability, everything that a faction needs. '''Be Proactive, Participate ' Remember what I said about the worst platform, this is what I am talking about: No show, absent. In other words you are saying to people "I have no interest in being a candidate, if elected I will not show up", you do NOT want to say this to the voters implicitly. Being in office is important, it means that you will participate and make decisions and voice your opinions to represent the voters. If you've been fed up with officials in real life government who do nothing you'll know what the point of mentioning this is: You do not want to be one of those. By participate we mean talk on the faction discussion board, voice your opinion, no opinion is particularly wrong but it's your right you should exercise it, show you'll do something. Join the FRC group, and you will be in on the latest faction affairs so you'll know what's going on, another sign that you can and am worthy of an office. '''If you can't do this, no one will vote for you period. Being inactive is a sign that you have already failed the people before they even put you in office. If they put you in office you'd only stagnate the government. Don't want that? Be active, enough said. II) Political Blocks: Like Sun Tzu said, the ultimate goal of you and your target are to become one, to have the same goals. United we stand, divided we shatter. 'Political Parties ' This is where you unite, to push forward your goal amongst a group of allies who have the same goal. Without a party you can do well, but with a party you can do more. You can never form parliamentary government without a party or coalition with a party, because until you do you're not in with the majority. That said representing the people independently is still a sign of strength and gives you a say in parliament. What your party can do for you: *Since you are of same goals, they will help pass your goals, they will help you *The party is your mini faction, you can campaign to run for party leader if they are a democratic party *Having the numbers to effectively run government is a sign of efficiency For information on parties see: the Parties of the Federal Republic of China which is also by me. If it fits join a party or two, and don't forget again participate in them, inactive parties die. If you find none fit, but there are others who are of your same ideology and goals feel free start a new party and remember to post your link to it on that thread. 'Represent Me Part 2: Ideologies ' Careful what you say: analyzing the flaws of other parties or your platform. My political opinion is ultimately the power is to the people via elections, elected candidates are held responsible, and you cannot withdraw the power of the people by their will (in the usual case). Failings of certain parties are attributed in what they stand for, people will support some things and not others. However every ideology has its followers you should find them and form a party with them or join their party, this ensures that a political ideology stays alive, don't sit in silence, have a voice. Now certain ideologies are less favourable again it is up to you on how much you want to compromise. (These are my opinions feel free to debate them in the Debate Thread *Autocracy, this one revokes power from the people, the people will not be likely to give up their franchise. Maybe you have to be an extraordinary orator to convince them otherwise. *Divine Right (Monarchy), monarchy is an anti-egalitarian stance that puts an individually unfairly and arbitrarily above others, in this day and age I doubt you can really on the heavens to provide you an office *Radicalism, that is to be extreme left or extreme right, which ever extreme you go the other extreme will get dissatisfied *Meism, the everything for myself doctrine, no one votes to give you a chance to be selfish *Similar Party, If your party has the same line that a more prominent party has you should merge/form a coalition than divide votes, as your party wont' have much purpose otherwise III) Improving yourself, showing flexibility, exercising wisdom If at first you don't succeed try again, you have not failed until you have given up. That is of course that you fix up your mistakes before you try again or you are just having wishful thinking Showing flexibility, competence and having wisdom Ever thought "hmm that guy knows what he is doing" or "that guy just keeps getting better, he's going to the top"? Well be one of those guys! Firstly have an open-mind and show your flexibility, this is the only way to grow, if you say no that won't work without putting yourself into it and thinking from that position you'll never truly understand the merits of what you're passing over at first glance. Some things you have to look at twice to truly know what they are and appreciate them. Second debate and discuss, not take it personally, or attack others! Debates and arguments are a great way to learn about things and each others, I know they usually sound like negative things; they aren't unless as said above taken personally, or used to attack others. Third show your competence, contribute, that is do something for the faction. What better way to demonstrate what you know and what you can do for us (the voter) than by doing it. Lastly combine all that together, be calm, analytical, flexible, open-minded and competent, those are the marks of wisdom. You become the guy who people come to for advice, you start to understand the world and let go of the petty things that never really matters and come to see the big picture. This is enlightenment, only achievable by open-mindedness and with it, you can do almost anything. This is to know how to and become what can be considered "A perfect leader" a leader who leads himself, knows the way and what to do and is never lost. Closing: Thank you for reading and if any of you have comments or questions please post them here, I may come out with a new edition in the future. Good Luck in your election campaigns, and may the Federal Republic of China prosper for the future as it is now and become even greater with your contributions! Afterall a country without its contributors is not a country and a country with leaders who serve themselves will no longer remain a country. The most important thing: Becoming a legislator for the FRC is a service to the FRC not a privilege! How many are given the right to improve their country after all? Don't ruin the image by trying to benefit from it. Category:Politics